Glee - Big City Small Town
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: Rachel Berry grew up in New York with her mom Shelby, a famous broadway star. When her mother has to move to Paris for a year Rachel goes to live with her father in Lima, Ohio where she joins a glee club and goes on adventures. Is like original glee just new story lines, new characters, more scenes between characters, and a new way of looking at events. Finchel, Tike. Please Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**About the story - I'll do 20 or more chapters for each year of each story, this story will follow many people's point of views, but it will follow mostly Rachel's life story. After they graduate I plan to take it college and I plan on working on this story for a long time. If you have any suggestions or questions at all about anything please leave a review. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Warning I chopped some songs up to save some time. Also some Character plot points are mixed around, but mostly follows same story as glee just new stories and a new versions of how things happen. For instance Sam takes the place of Matt in this season and plays a bigger role and later on new characters will be added and some will not show up at all.**

 **Glee - Big City Small Town**

"Rachel!", yelled Shelby as she burst into Rachel's room. "I have news." At that point Rachel had no clue what Shelby was about to say would change her life forever. Rachel lived with Shelby, her mom, in New York for as long as she could remember. Shelby had starred in Funny Girl and Wicked, and tons of other broadway shows. Rachel aimed to be just like Shelby when she graduated high school. Rachel had just finished up her Freshman year at her highschool and was eager for the years to pass and to graduate. Rachel's dad, Hiram, had left her mom a year after Rachel was born. The split and Rachel had only just met him officially when she was 13 when she went to meet him for three hours. Rachel blames him for everything that her mom goes through. Her mom had not found another significant other in all this time since she was too afraid that her heart would break again. Rachel had never dated anyone before either.

"What do you need?", asked Rachel. Rachel tried to read her mother's expression to guess what type of news it was, but Rachel got nothing.

"I got an offer I can't refuse.", said Shelby. Shelby looked like she was about to burst from excitement. Rachel nodded her head as if to say so. "I got offered apart in a new movie." Rachel was confused, Shelby never showed any interest what so ever in movies or tv. Shelby was all broadway.

"I thought you only wanted to do broadway?", said Rachel who still didn't understand.

"'I know, but this is a great opportunity, the bad news is, we are filming in Paris for a year, and I can't take you with me.", said Shelby. Rachel didn't understand, where would she stay? She didn't know many more people that lived in New York that would let her stay with them.

"Mom, where would I stay then?", asked Rachel. Shelby paused for a moment before answering.

"Your father, in Lima, Ohio.", said Shelby with a serious face. In Lima Ohio, Ohio wasn't New York. Shelby wanted Rachel to move in with her father in Ohio for a year! "This will be a great opportunity to get to know your father and see how small town life is.", said Shelby trying to calm Rachel down.

Rachel stood up and stared at her mom. "I can't just leave my friends and school for a whole year, I've met my dad once, how do you know I can trust him. And I won't be with you.", said Rachel starting to feel hurt that her mom was basically sending her away. "Who would take care of the house?"

"I'm having the neighbors take care of the house, and like I said you can get to know your father!", said Shelby in a harsher tone. "You will go to Ohio if you like it or not, you can make some new friends, and it's only for a year."

Rachel ran out of her room and slammed the door and ran outside. Rachel sat on the front porch to get some fresh air. How could Rachel leave Elliot, and Dani, her two best friends. Rachel sat their for awhile then went back inside and started packing.

Ding Dong. Hiram opened the door to see Rachel, his daughter standing there with a phony smile on her face. "Come in, Come in!", he said.

Rachel walked into the big house. Ohio was way more open than New York and had way more space. The house looked a little old, but what caught Rachel's eye was a piano with its ivory just waiting to be tickled, but that would have to wait. "Hiram, it great to see you.", said Rachel lying.

Hiram closed the door behind him. He looked at Rachel and put on his warmest smile. "You can call me dad, only if you wish. Your room is down the hallway and two doors to your left. I'm sorry that you have to stay here, but I'm also glad that I can get a chance to know you better."

Rachel nodded her head. She grabbed her bags and headed into her room. It was pretty simple. There was a bed with white sheets and a dresser and a night stand. There was a decent size closet and that was about it. Rachel sat down on her new bed and started up packing. Rachel would definitely have to ask Hiram if she could paint the walls and she'd have to get new sheets and would have to get more furniture…. Rachel stopped herself before she got too far. She was only going to be for a year, that all, this room would be suitable for her enough.

Rachel continued unpacking until she brought out a picture of her and her mother. Rachel missed her mom already. She didn't know how she could make it without seeing her mom everyday and not seeing Dani and Elliot. This would have to do thought Rachel.

 **Rachel:**

 _A chair is still a chair_

 _Even when there's no one sitting there_

 _But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home_

 _When there's no one there_

 _To hold you tight and no one there_

 _You can kiss good night_

 _A room is still a room_

 _Even when there's nothing there but gloom_

 _But a room is not a house and a house is not a home_

 _When the two of us are far apart_

 _And one of us has a broken heart_

 **Screen changes to Shelby on a plane to Paris feeling Lonely.**

 **Shelby:**

 _Now and then I call your name_

 _And suddenly your face appears_

 **Screen changes back to Rachel.**

 **Rachel:**

 _But it's just a crazy game_

 _And when it end it ends in tears_

 _So darling have a heart_

 _Don't let one mistake keep us apart_

 _I'm not meant to live alone_

 _Turn this house into a home_

 _When I climb the stair and turn the key_

 _Oh, please be there_

 _Still in love with me_

Rachel walked down the halls of her new school, Mckinley High. She had figured out what the social ranking here was. The football players and Cheerleaders were at the top, then the hockey players, then the other sports teams, then all the random people, then the nerds and geeks, then the theatre kids. It was completely different than her old school, where being a theatre kid made you popular.

Rachel started all her classes today. As she went through her day she noticed the lack of singing and acting being done. At her old school people randomly burst into song and did all sorts of random things. Rachel walked down the halls and spotted many people wearing cheerleading outfits. Cheerios, they were called, national cheerleading championship winners. Lead by Sue Sylvester, the meanest person you'll ever meet. Well, at least that what anyone who's ever tried out for the cheerios and failed says.

Rachel walked by an empty room, she almost walked past it when she saw a piano sitting there. Rachel couldn't just miss out on this opportunity.

Rachel sat down on the piano and began to play and sing.

(On my own starts playing in the background)

 _On my own_

 _Pretending he's beside me_

 _All alone_

 _I walk with him till morning_

 _Without him_

 _I feel his arms around me_

 _And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me_

 _In the rain_

 _The pavement shines like silver_

 _All the lights_

 _Are misty in the river_

 _In the darkness_

 _The trees are full of starlight_

 _And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

 _And I know it's only in my mind_

 _That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

 _And although i know that he is blind_

 _Still I say_

 _There's a way for us_

 _I love him_

 _But when the night is over_

 _He is gone_

 _The river's just a river_

 _Without him_

 _The world around me changes_

 _The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

 _I love him_

 _But every day I'm learning_

 _All my life I've only been pretending_

 _Without me_

 _His world will go on turning_

 _A world that's full of happiness that I have never known_

 _I love him_

 _I love him_

 _I love him_

 _But only on my own_

(Music Ends)

"Well done!", says a voice behind Rachel. Rachel turns around frightened to see Mr. Schue, her spanish teacher clapping his hands at Rachel's performance. "Now you should try out for glee club."

"Thank you, Glee Club? I didn't know there was a glee club.", said Rachel in response as she stood up.

"I'm starting one, when I was in school glee was about opening yourself up to joy, I want people to be happy and discover what they truly can do. We could use a voice like yours. Tryouts for the New Directions is on Friday 4:00 sharp.", said Mr. Schue before leaving room.

New Direction. Maybe Rachel found something to do in small town Lima, Ohio. Rachel was going to join Glee Club, it may bring her down the social ladder, but Rachel needed to sing.

Rachel kept walking down the hall trying to decide what to sing for tryouts for New Directions. She was about the reach her locker when some boy stopped her in the hallway.

"Wow, you have a great voice, my name's Kurt.", said Kurt extending out his hand for Rachel. Rachel hesitantly took it. "Can you teach me to sing like that, I'm hoping to audition for glee club as well."

Rachel couldn't have been happier. Someone was asking her for advice on singing! This would be so exciting. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'd love to teach you, we can go to the auditorium now to see what you got?", said Rachel.

Kurt nodded and grinned as the rushed to the auditorium together. They didn't know it then but they had both just made a friend.

When they reached the auditorium they were almost out of breath. "So what song are we going to sing?", asked Kurt. Rachel just giggled. "What?", asked Kurt in response.

"So my mother has been on the broadway show Wicked and one of her favorite songs to sing is Popular, how about we try that?", asked Rachel. Kurt nodded his head.

Rachel started playing. "Join in when you are ready."

 **Rachel**

 _Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_

 _An let's face it_

 _Who is it?_

 _Less fortunate than I?_

 _My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

 _And when someone need a makeover_

 _I simply have to takeover_

 _I know, I know!_

 _Exactly what they need_

 _And even in your case_

 _Though it's the toughest case I yet to face!_

 _Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed_

 _Follow my lead_

 _And yes indeed_

 _You..Will...Be_

 **Rachel and Kurt**

 _Popular!_

 _You're gonna be popular_

 _I'll teach you the proper ploys_

 _When you talk to boys_

 _Little ways to flirt and flounce_

 _Whoo!_

 **Kurt**

 _I'll show you what shoes to wear_

 **Rachel**

 _How to fix your hair_

 **Rachel and Kurt**

 _Everything that really counts to be…. Popular_

 _I'll help you be popular_

 **Rachel**

 _You'll hang with the right cohorts_

 **Kurt**

 _You'll be good at sports_

 **Rachel**

 _Know the slang you've got to know_

 **Rachel and Kurt**

 _So let's start_

 _Cause you've got an awfully long way to go_

 **Rachel**

 _Don't be offended by my frank analysis_

 **Rachel and Kurt**

 _Think of it as personality dialysis_

 **Rachel**

 _Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and adviser_

 **Kurt**

 _There's nobody wiser_

 **Rachel**

Not when it come to

 **Kurt**

 _Popular!_

 **Rachel and Kurt**

 _There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular_

 _La ,La ,La ,La_

 _We're gonna make you popular!_

 **Rachel**

Though you protest your disinterest

 **Rachel and Kurt**

 _I know clandestinely_

 _You're gonna grin and bear it,_

 _Your new found popularity!_

 _La, La! La, La!_

 _You'll be popular!_

 _Just not quite as popular as me!_

"That was great Kurt!", said Rachel as she stopped playing. Rachel got up and hugged Kurt. "You'll do great!"

"You know what, that was pretty great!", said Kurt as he hugged Rachel back.

"Mercedes Jones?", said Mr. Schue for Auditions. Mr. Shue watched as a girl walked up to the stage. Mr. Schue nodded his head for her to begin.

"I'm Mercedes Jone sand today I'll be singing I'm not going.", said Mercedes. That was a tough song to handle Mr. Schue became very interested. The music started playing. Rachel was in the audience watching. Could this Mercedes really pull that songs off, if so, Rachel had some competition.

 **Mercedes:**

 _And I am telling' you I'm not going'_

 _You're best man I'll ever know_

 _There's no way I can ever go_

 _No no there's no way_

 _No no no no way I'm livin' without you_

 _I'm not livin' without you_

 _I don't wanna be free_

 _I'm stayin', I'm stayin'_

 _And you, and you_

 _You're gonna love me, yeah oooh..._

 _You're gonna love me_

 _And I am telling you I'm not going'_

 _Even though the rough times are showin'_

 _There's just no way, there's no way_

 _We're part of the same place_

 _We're part of the same time_

 _We both share the same blood_

 _We both have the same mind_

 _And time, and time_

 _We've had so much to share_

 _No no no no no no way_

 _I'm not waking' up tomorrow morning_

 _And findin' that there's nobody there_

 _Darlin' there's no way_

 _No no no no way_

 _I'm livin' without you_

 _I'm not livin' without you_

 _You see there's just no way, there's no way_

 _Tear down the mountain_

 _Yell, scream and shout_

 _You can say what you want_

 _I'm not walkin' out_

 _Stop all the rivers_

 _Push, strike and kill_

 _I'm not gonna leave ya_

 _There's no way I will_

 _And I am telling' you I'm not going'_

 _You're the best man I'll ever know_

 _There's no way I can ever, ever go_

 _No no no no way_

 _No no no no way I'm livin' without you_

 _I'm not livin' without you_

 _Not livin' without you_

 _I don't wanna be free_

 _I'm stayin', I'm stayin'_

 _And you, and you, and you_

 _You're gonna love me, yeah..._

 _You're gonna love me, yes you are_

 _Oooh, love me, yeah!_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _You're gonna love me_

"Wow Mercedes that was brilliant!", said Mr. Schue as he stood up and clapped. Mercedes smiled and left the stage. Rachel sat their with her mouth hanging open. This Mercedes gal was big competition. "Tina Cohen-Chang?" A goth girl then entered the stage. Mr. Schue signaled for her to start.

"I'm Tina, and I'll be singing Because you loved me.", said Tina. The music started as Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, and another kid in a wheelchair sat.

 _For all those times you stood by me_

 _For all the truth that you made me see_

 _For all the joy you brought to my life_

 _For all the wrong that you made right_

 _For every dream you made come true_

 _For all the love I found in you_

 _I'll be forever thankful, baby_

 _You're the one who held me up_

 _Never let me fall_

 _You're the one who saw me through_

 _Through it all_

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

 _You gave me wings and made me fly_

 _You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

 _I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

 _You said no star was out of reach_

 _You stood by me and I stood tall_

 _I had your love, I had it all_

 _I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

 _Maybe, I don't know that much_

 _But I know this much is true_

 _I was blessed because_

 _I was loved by you_

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me_

 _You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_

 _The light in the dark shining your love into my life_

 _You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth_

 _My world is a better place because of you_

"That was amazing Tina!", said Mr. Schue when she was done. He stood up and started clapping along with most in the audience. Rachel however didn't clap. That song was pretty powerful, even though her voice isn't to powerful, it was beautiful and graceful. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt ran up onto the stage and smiled. Rachel waved at him giving him some more confidence. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing Rose's turn." Mr. Schue nodded his head. The music Started.

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _All that work and what did it get me?_

 _Why did I do it?_

 _Scrapbooks full of me in the background_

 _Give 'em love and what does it get you?_

 _What does it get you?_

 _One quick look as each of 'em leaves you_

 _All your life and what does it get you?_

 _Thanks a lot and out with the garbage_

 _They take bows and you're battin' zero_

 _I had a dream_

 _I dreamed it for you, Dad_

 _It wasn't for me, Dad_

 _And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be_

 _Miss Rachel Berry?_

 _Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?_

 _Don't I get a dream for myself?_

 _Starting now, it's gonna be my turn_

 _Gangway, world, get off of my runway!_

 _Starting now, I bat a thousand_

 _This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and_

 _Everything's coming up Kurt!_

 _Everything's coming up Hummel!_

 _Everything's coming up Kurt!_

 _This time for me_

 _Hahahahahahaha!_

 _For me!_

 _For me!_

 _For me!_

 _For me!_

 _For me!_

 _For me..!_

 _Yeah!_

"That was amazing!", said Mr. Schue. He stood up and clapped and everyone else did as well. Rachel couldn't believe Kurt had used her name in it, she was a little offended and threatened, but Kurt was her only friends here, so she just clapped. "Artie Abrams." The guy in the wheelchair got up to the auditorium stage.

"I'm Artie Abrams and I'll be singing Pony.", said Arite. The girl Tina cheered for him. The music started.

 **Artie**

 _I'm just a bachelor_

 _I'm looking for a partner_

 _Someone who knows how to ride_

 _Without even falling off_

 _Gotta be compatible_

 _Takes me to my limits_

 _Girl when I break you off_

 _I promise that you won't want to get off_

 _If you want it, let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it_

 _If you want it, let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it_

 _Sitting here flossing_

 _Peepin' your steelo_

 _Just once if I have the chance_

 _The things I would do to you_

 _You and your body_

 _Every single portion_

 _Send chills up and down your spine_

 _Juice flowing down your thigh_

 _If you want it, let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it_

 _If you want it, let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waitin, come and jump on it_

 _Yeah_

"That was fantastic, Artie!", said Mr. Schue. Everybody cheered. Now Rachel was feeling really threatened. All these people were amazing singers. "Rachel Berry."

Rachel got up and got onto the auditorium stage. "I'm Rachel Berry, daughter of Shelby Berry, broadway star, and I'll be singing Cry.", said Rachel. The music started playing.

 **Rachel:**

 _If anyone asks_

 _I'll tell them we both just moved on_

 _When people all stare_

 _I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

 _Whenever I see you_

 _I'll swallow my pride_

 _And bite my tongue_

 _Pretend I'm okay with it all_

 _Act like there's nothing wrong_

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _Is this as hard as it gets?_

 _Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

 _Cry!_

 _If anyone asks_

 _I'll tell them we just grew apart (Tell them we just grew apart)_

 _And what do I care_

 _If they believe me or not (They believe me or not)_

 _Whenever I feel_

 _Your memory is breaking my heart_

 _I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

 _Act like there's nothing wrong_

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _Is this as hard as it gets?_

 _Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

 _Cry!_

 _I'm talking in circles_

 _I'm lying, they know it_

 _Why won't this just all go..._

 _...Away!_

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _Is this as hard as it gets?_

 _Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

 _Cry!_

 _Cry!_

"Rachel, that was…Phenomenal!", said Mr. Schue with tears in his eyes. Everyone started cheering and standing. Kurt just stared up at Rachel, he didn't know why but there were tears filling up his eyes. Rachel had started crying during the performance as well. She wiped off her tears then smiled.

"Welcome, to the first official glee club meeting!", said Mr. Schue. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Rachel all sat down in the chairs in the choir room. "For the first song we will be singing, sit down you're rocking the boat." Mr. Schue then handed out the song lyrics and they all practiced. After learning the lyrics they worked on choreography. When saying we could add stuff to the performance for some flare. Rachel grab for shiny white gloves, Rachel loved shiny white gloves, they stood as a symbol of her being great.

The kept practicing until…

 **Artie and New Directions**

 _That's the moment I woke up, thank the Lord_

 _Thank the Lord, thank the Lord_

 _And I said to myself, "Sit down"_

 _Said to himself, "Sit down, sit down"_

 _Sit down, you're rocking the boat_

 _Said to myself, "Sit down"_

 _Said to himself, "Sit down"_

 _Sit down you're rocking the boat_

 _And the devil will drag you under_

 _And the devil will drag you under_

 _With a soul so heavy you'd never float, sit down_

 _Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down_

 _Sit down, you're rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you're rockin', rockin' the boat_

 _Sit down, you sit down, you're the boat_

Crash! Artie had ran into the wall. Tina rushed over the help Artie up and bring him back towards the middle of the room. "We suck!", said Rachel. "We are the worst I've ever heard." Everyone else nodded along in agreement. "I'm sorry but Artie doesn't have the vocal range I need if I'm ever to sing with a boy, and we aren't in tune."

"Rachel, what if I just train Artie a little more and we work on being in Harmony together.", said Mr. Schue.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but I can't continue this. I have other things needed to be done.", said Rachel. "Unless you find another boy who can keep up with me vocally, I can't continue this, I'm only going to be here for a year, I need to be part of something special. Because being part of something special makes you special. I can't keep wasting my time on glee, it hurts too much", said Rachel as she left the room.

The others thought about her words and Mr. Schue decided he would need to find a better leading man.

Rachel was about to burst into crying, she had finally found something she was good at and now, it was over. Rachel was about the start rushing outside when she got knocked over by a very tall man.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over, I'm just very clumsy.", said the man. He was in a football jersey and had a letterman jacket. This guy was a football player. He was one of the most handsome guys Rachel had ever met. "I'm Finn Hudson." He reached out his hand to let Rachel up. Rachel took his hand and smiled.

"I'm Rachel Berry, I just moved here from New York.", said Rachel now standing up with a smile on her face. Finn smiled when he saw her smile. Finn then understood why he hadn't seen her around before. "I'll see you around.", said Rachel as she walked away with a smile on her face.

Finn watched her as she left. Finn didn't know what to do. So Finn just grabbed his stuff and left.

Finn had grown up with his mother, Carole. His father died when he was young in the army. His mother and him have felt a little lonely, the only time they didn't feel lonely was when his mother found a boyfriend.

Finn sat down on his bed. He thought about things that happened when Carole's boyfriend had left her. Finn had tried to comfort his mom, but she was too depressed, that was until he sang. Finn grabbed his drum sticks and pushed play on his I pad.

 _Oh, why you look so sad?_

 _Tears are in your eyes_

 _Come on and come to me now_

 _Don't be ashamed to cry_

 _Let me see you through_

 _'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

 _When the night falls on you_

 _You don't know what to do_

 _Nothing you confess_

 _Could make me love you less_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _So, if you're mad, get mad_

 _Don't hold it all inside_

 _Come on and talk to me now_

 _Hey, what you got to hide?_

 _I get angry too_

 _Well, I'm a lot like you_

 _When you're standing at the crossroads_

 _And don't know which path to choose_

 _Let me come along_

 _'Cause even if you're wrong_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Take me in into your darkest hour_

 _And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

 _You feeling all alone_

 _You won't be on your own_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Take me in into your darkest hour_

 _And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_

"Finn, you really do have an amazing voice.", said his mom standing in the doorway. "I keep telling you to do something with it." His mom smiled and then left. Finn thought about what she said. His mom was always telling him that he had a good voice. Maybe he should do something.

"Come on in Finn.", said Mr. Schue. Finn walked into Mr. Schue's office. Finn had wondered why Mr. Schue had wanted to talk to him. "We need to talk about your grades. Finn stat down in a seat embarrassed.

"What about them?", said Finn said innocently. Mr. Schue had to say he felt bad for the kid.

"Your failing.", said Mr. Schue. "With the rate you're at right now, you'll be held back." Finn just stared at Mr. Schue with scared eyes. "Here are some papers, you can do to raise your grade."

Finn nodded his head. Mr. Schue got up to leave. When Mr. Schue left the room. Finn thought of the one thing that would make him feel better. Singing.

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer_

 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

 _What started out as friendship_

 _Has grown stronger_

 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

 _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

 _I said there is no reason for my fear_

 _'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

 _You give my life direction_

 _You make everything so clear_

 _And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

 _Come crushing through your door_

 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

 _I've been running round in circles in my mind_

 _And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

 _'Cause you take me to the places_

 _That alone I'd never find_

 _And even as I wander_

 _I'm keeping you in sight_

 _You're a candle in the window_

 _On a cold, dark winter's night_

 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

 _Come crashing through your door_

 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

"Finn, I didn't know you could sing.", said a surprised Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue had forgotten to give Finn the papers, so he came back to hear Finn singing. Finn got up quickly knocking over the chair in the process.

Finn picked up the chair and smiled weakly at Mr. Schue. "Yeah, I guess I can sing."

"You know what, I may no another way to raise your grade.", said Mr. Schue. Finn wondered what he meant. "Glee Club."

Rachel sighed. Mr. Schue had gotten Rachel to come to the auditorium to have a emergency glee club meeting. Rachel watched as all the other members came up onto the auditorium stage. Rachel then saw Mr. Schue, behind him was the Finn Hudson, the football player she had met earlier. "Ok, guys, this is the newest member of the New Directions, Finn Hudson."

"Wait a minute you expect us to believe that the quarterback joined the glee club?", said Mercedes.

" Well, he did join, right Finn?", said Mr. Schue. Finn nodded his head then looked around making sure there wasn't any other students watching. His eyes then settled on Rachel. Finn had accidently knocked her over earlier. Rachel smiled at him and Finn smiled back. "Ok, Everybody take a paper, Finn, Rachel, why don't you too take the lead on this song."

"Oh hell no! I'm not letting these two take the leads.", said Mercedes.

"Mercedes, this is one song.", said Mr. Schue. Mercedes rolled her eyes then took the paper. When everyone was ready the music started playing.

 **Rachel:**

 _If I should die before I wake_

 _It's cause you took my breath away_

 _Losing you is like livin in a world with no air (ooh)_

 **Finn:**

 _I'm here alone didn't wanna leave_

 _My heart won't move it's incomplete_

 _Wish there was a way that I could make you understand_

 **Rachel:**

 _But how do you expect me_

 _To live alone with just me_

 _Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

 **Finn and Rachel:**

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

 _Can't live can't breathe with no air_

 _It's how I feel when I know you ain't there_

 _It's no air no air_

 _Let me out here in the water so deep_

 _Tell me how you gonna be without me_

 _If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

 _It's no air no air_

 **New Directions: (Rachel and Finn)**

 _No air air (No)_

 _No air air (No)_

 _No air air (No)_

 _No air air_

 **Finn:**

 _I walked I ran I jumped I flew_

 _Right off the ground to float to you_

 _There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

 **Rachel:**

 _But somehow I'm still alive inside_

 _You took my breath but I survived_

 _I don't know how but I don't even care_

 **Rachel and Finn:**

 _So how (how) do you expect me (me)_

 _To live alone with just me (ooho)_

 _Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

 **New Directions (Finn and Rachel:**

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

 _Can't live can't breathe with no air_

 _It's how I feel when I know you ain't there_

 _There's no air no air_

 _Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep)_

 _Tell me how you gone be without me (me yeah)_

 _If you ain't here I just can't breathe (breathe no, no air)_

 _There's no air no air (No)_

 _No air air (No)_

 _No air air (No)_

 _No air air (No)_

 _No No_

 _No No No air_

 _No no no air_

 _No no no air_

 _No air no air_

 _No no no no... Air_

 _(No)_

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

 _Can't live can't breathe with no air_

 _It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

 _It's no air no air_

 _Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep)_

 _Tell me how you gone be without me (me yeah)_

 _If you ain't here I just can't breathe (breathe no air)_

 _No air no air (No)_

 _No air air (No)_

 _Baby No air air (No)_

 _No air air (No, Hard for me to breathe)_

 _Ahh_

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with (no air)_

 _Can't live can't breathe with no air_

 _It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

 _It's (not fair) no air no air_

 **Rachel:**

 _Got me out here in the water so deep_

 **Finn:**

 _Tell me how you gonna be without me_

 **Rachel:**

 _If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

 **Finn and Rachel:**

 _It's No air air (No)_

 _No air air_

 _No air air_

 _No air, No air_

"Yes, now that's what we're talking about!", said Mr. Schue. Finn looked at Rachel who blushed. Oh my gosh, Rachel was blushing. Rachel had a crush on Finn, Rachel thought. Rachel looked at Finn who smiled. Everyone started cheering and smiling.

"Schuster! Come into my office.", said an angry Sue Sylvester. Mr. Schue walked into her office and sat down. "I'm ok with you having your little glee club, but I heard that you got Finn Hudson, the quarterback to join. Is that correct?", asked Sue.

"Yes, that is correct.", said Mr. Schue.

"That is not right!", said Sue. Mr. Schue wondered what she meant. "You see William, jocks and cheerleaders are in the penthouse of the social hotel, your glee club is in the sub basement. You should have left all in all alone. I heard he didn't even audition." Sue said seriously.

"Finn is an amazing singer, and my glee club is starting to sound amazing.", said Mr. Schue. Sue rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter? What do you think, that my glee club is going to leave the cheerios in the dust? Cause we might just. And I this glee club will keep going on and Finn will stay in the club and mark my words by the end of the year at least one of your cheerios will join the club.", said Mr. Schue who was now angry at Sue for saying that about his glee club students.

"Look, Schuster, let your glee kids have their lame little club, but don't think or let them think that any of them is special, they are the people who will stay in small Lima Ohio as Lima losers for the rest of their lives. And I'd die before I let your glee club succeed.", said Sue. "Low leave, your stupid hair and butt chin is distracting me." Mr. Schue then stood up angrily and left. Sue just watched as he left and then suck on her protein shake.

What if Sue was right? Did his glee club really have what it takes?

"Finn! Whats this news about you actually joining glee club?", said Puck as he walked up alongside Finn.

"I'm failing a class, Puck, Mr. Schue said I could make it up by joining his glee club.", said Finn afraid of what Puck was going to say next.

"Dude, that's completely lame! You do know you can't be in the glee club and the football team! Did you hit your head or something?", said Puck. When Finn said nothing in response Puck sighed. "Look, over there, is one of your fellow glee club members." Finn looked to where Puck gestured and standing there by his new car was Kurt. "Look, Sam, Mike, and I are going to go give him and his car a new paint job. You in or out?"

Before Finn could answer Sam and Mike walked over to them and then they started walking towards Kurt with Puck right behind them. They had balloons full of paint at the ready.

"Hey, Lady Hummel! I heard you needed a new paint job.", said Sam as they started throwing the balloons. Some hit Kurt while others hit Kurt's car.

Finn dropped his bag and ran over and stepped in front of Kurt and got hit with a paint balloon. "Stop!", Finn yelled.

"What the hell Hudson, what are you doing?", said Puck clearly annoyed. "If you don't move we will hit you too." Finn didn't move. "So what now? Are you going to quit football?" Puck now sounded angry.

"No, you guys need me and so do they. Don't you get it we're all Lima Losers!", said Finn. "Come one Kurt, can you give me a ride home?" Kurt nodded as they got in Kurt's car. They drove away leaving Puck, Sam, and Mike in the dust.

"Thanks.", said Kurt quietly. Finn smiled at him.

"No problem, I'm sorry for all the things that I've done with the football team, like nail all your outdoor furniture to the roof and throwing eggs at you. But, you should start standing up for yourself. You're a great singer, and an even better person.", said Finn.

"It's ok, I guess I do need to keep believing in myself more.", said Kurt.

"Yeah, don't stop believing in yourself." Finn chuckled, so did Kurt. "Wait a minute, I think I found a new song for us to sing!"

"Come on guys this will work!", said Finn. "We can't stop now we've been practicing for hours!" Finn was talking to the new directions who were in the auditorium practicing.

"Finn, lets just take a break! I mean who even elected you king, because I sure didn't!", said Mercedes. "I'm sorry its just really hot in here. How about we take it from the beginning to the end at least."

"That sounds excellent!", said Rachel who was eager to perform. Finn had given her a big part in this song so she was happy.

 _ **New Directions**_ _: Da, da, da, da... (Repeated until end of the song)_

 _ **Finn:**_ _Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

 _ **Finn:**_ _A singer in a smoky room_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

 _ **Both:**_ _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night_

 _ **Rachel:**_ _Workin' hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

 _Both: Payin' anything to roll the dice_

 _Just one more time_

 _ **Mercedes:**_ _Some will win, some will lose_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Some are born to sing the blues_

 _ **Tina:**_ _And oh, the movie never ends_

 _ **Artie:**_ _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Streetlight people, livin' just to find emotion_

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night_

 _ **New Directions:**_ _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Don't stop!_

When it was over everyone was laughing and having fun. "That was amazing!", said Mr. Schue who had heard it all. "That was a nine let's make it a ten." Rachel had a quick thought on that they should put a collar on Mr. Schue, how many times had he just randomly appeared? Rachel shrugged it off.

Mr. Schue was now certain this glee club was destined for greatness.

Sue was watching as well up in the loff with cheerleader Quinn Fabray. This was not over. William Schuster had just started war with one Sue Sylvester.

Puck had also watched. Yeah, they were pretty good, Finn was really gone and there was going to be no pulling him out of that dorky club. Puck wondered what would happen to the long friendship they had built up.

"Hiram?", said Rachel after she got home from glee practice.

"Yes, Rachel dear?", said Hiram who just came from the kitchen.

"If I'm going to stay here, can I repaint my room, and I'll need to be going shopping for furniture and glitter and anything to make that room fancier.", said Rachel.

Hiram smiled. "Of course, finally you asked." Rachel smiled and went to her new room and started on designs. Yes, Rachel may like it here. Rachel started to sing.

 _When I think of home_

 _I think of a place where there's love overflowing_

 _I wish I was home_

 _I wish I was back there_

 _With the things I've been knowing_

 _Wind that makes the tall grass bend into leaning_

 _Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning_

 _Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean_

 _Maybe there's a chance for me to go back_

 _Now that I have some direction_

 _It sure would be nice to be back home_

 _Where there's love and affection_

 _And just maybe I can convince time to slow up_

 _Giving me enough time in my life to grow up_

 _Time be my friend, let me start again_

 _Suddenly my world has gone and changed its face_

 _But I still know where I'm going_

 _I have had my mind spun around in space_

 _Yet I've watched it glowing_

 _If you're listening God_

 _Please don't make it hard to know_

 _If we should believe in the things that we see_

 _Tell us, should we try and stay_

 _Or should we run away?_

 _Or would it be better just to let things be?_

 _Living here, in this brand new world_

 _Might be a fantasy, oh..._

 _But it taught me to love_

 _So it's real, real, real to me_

 _And I've learned_

 _That we must look, look inside our hearts_

 _To find a world full of love_

 _Like yours, like mine_

 _Like home... Home._

Rachel found the picture of her and her mom and posted it up on her wall. Rachel had found her home, for at least now.

 **I applauded you if you made it through that. I hope you enjoyed. I know it was really long. If you think I need to make it shorter please tell me. Please review and give me your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee - Big City Small Town Chapter 2**

 **This chapter is about Quinn, Finn, and Rachel mostly, but as we keep going I will do episodes focused on many more characters. Thank you so much for reading my story so far. I didn't necessarily like they way glee ended and that it ended and I decided that I should try to keep it alive. As all of you know I do not own glee or any of it's characters.**

Since Finn had joined Glee Club everything has changed. Sure his social status went down, but Finn was still ok. It was fun singing and dancing, though he wasn't a great dancer. And then there was Rachel, her voice was like an angel's voice. Finn stopped at his locker where he saw Quinn, his cheerleader girlfriend angrily waiting there for him.

"Oh, scary Quinn.", said Finn under his breath.

"Finn, there you are! We need to talk.", said Quinn and she came up and grabbed his arm and dragged him to a corner. "Finn, you cannot keep being in this Glee Club! It's social suicide. I need to keep up an image and so do you! We are the power couple around here! We can't just drop everything that we've done to reach the top."

"Quinn, calm down. Like I've said before, I enjoy glee club, I'm not going to quit. I'm sorry Quinn, but maybe you just need to get over it.", said Finn as he walked away. Quinn was left behind staring at Finn in anger.

Rachel had been listening since her locker was close to Finn's. Quinn spotted Rachel and walked over to her.

"You may sing and dance with him, but he is mine! You will never have him, your glee club will end soon so I wouldn't be so happy.", said Quinn.

"Our glee club will not end soon, and last time I checked you weren't a fortune teller.", said Rachel. Rachel walked away as a hockey player threw a slushie in her face. Quinn laughed and walked away.

Puck saw Rachel get hit, and he had to say he felt bad. And anyways his parents have been pestering him to get a Jewish girlfriend, and Rachel is a Jew, and Rachel was pretty hot. Puck ran over to Rachel. "Hey, here I have a towel, you can wash your face off.", said Puck. He handed Rachel his towel.

Rachel was shocked, but she used the towel to wipe off her face. "Thanks.."

"Puck. Noah Puckerman, but I prefer Puck.", said Puck with a smirk. This was going to be easy.

Glee Club. That's what Finn was sure he had right. He walked into the choir room to see everyone waiting to get the meeting started. Mercedes was deep in a conversation with Kurt on the differences between fabrics. Rachel was arguing with Tina over what broadway musical was the best and Artie was talking to Mr. Schue about something Finn couldn't hear.

When Finn sat Down Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Ok, guys this week we are doing freestyle song week so any song you want to do. Finn I believed you had something prepared." Finn nodded his head and stood up. Finn started to hear the music to Imagine play.

 _Finn:_

 _Imagine there's no countries_

 _It isn't hard to do_

 _Nothin' to kill or die for_

 _And no religion too_

 _Imagine all the people_

 _Livin' life in peace_

 _Yoo-hoo-ooh_

 _Finn and Mercedes:_

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_

 _But I'm not the only one_

 _I hope someday you will join us_

 _And the world will be as one_

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _Imagine no possessions_

 _I wonder if you can_

 _No need for greed or hunger_

 _A brotherhood of man_

 _New Directions:_

 _Imagine all the people_

 _Sharing all the world_

 _Yoo-hoo-ooh_

 _Finn:_

 _You may say I'm a dreamer_

 _But I'm not the only one_

 _I hope someday you will join us_

 _And the world will live as one_

By the time the song ended everyone was standing up and singing along. The music then ended. "Thats really was an inspiring song Finn.", said Artie. Everyone gave each other High Fives. Finn knew this was his second family.

Finn grabbed his lunch and sat down at the football table. Puck, Mike, and Sam moved to sit by Finn. Finn tried to ignore them.

"Finn, you can't avoid talking to us forever. Yes things are different now that you've joined dork club, but Finn, we're still your friends.", said Puck.

"I'm not leaving glee club, so don't try. It's like a second family I've never had.", said Finn.

"I thought football was your second family?", said Sam who felt hurt. Finn sighed.

"Look, guys football means a lot to me, but it wasn't family. If I wasn't the quarterback, the football team, and maybe even you guys would ditch me and be slushing me everyday.", said Finn.

"I can't believe you'd think that. I'd never do anything like that to you Finn.", said Mike with sincerity. Finn smiled at him.

"What do you even like about glee club?", asked Sam.

Finn smiled. "You get a feeling of love when you sing, and it helps you face your problems, and everyone is there for you and cheering you on and they have your back and everything."

"Finn, do you think maybe I could do a number with you in glee club?", said Mike. Finn looked at Mike shocked.

"Me too, Finn if you want to do this than we should at least try it.", said Puck. Puck knew this was a terrible idea, but he missed his partner in crime.

"Yeah, I would love to try that!", said Sam. Sam had no idea what to think.

Finn was speechless. "Umm…. Sure I'll ask.", said Finn as he finished is lunch and left the table.

Rachel was closing her locker when she saw Finn running towards her. Rachel smiled as he walked up. "Hey, Rachel, what would you say if they glee boys did a number together and maybe I could invite some of my football friends, maybe they could join glee club as well."

Rachel had not expected that. Rachel thought about it for a moment. "Finn, that could be ok, but they aren't in glee club, and some of them are complete jerks, no offense."

"Please Rachel. I promise they'll be ok, and they have the athletic body structures and they are all really good dancers, and I think they can sing.", said Finn.

"You think they can sing?", said Rachel.

"Rachel, I'll do anything, and I think this could really benefit New Directions.", said Finn.

Rachel looked up at Finn, maybe this could be a good thing, and Finn did say he would do anything. "Fine, but since I'm new to Lima, you have to show me around town." Finn smiled and nodded. Rachel smiled back. This was her chance with Finn.

Quinn walked through the hallways to find her way to Santana and Brittany. They were doing their nails and checking their makeup.

"Hey Q.", said Santana as Quinn walked up. "Whats wrong?" Santana and Brittany both looked at Quinn worriedly.

"It's about Finn, and his glee club, and that new girl Rachel.", said Quinn. "'Finn is committing social suicide and dragging me down with him. I can't break up with him because I really like him and he's still the quarterback."

"Quinn, if you want to break up with Finn you can, even if he can hide quarters behind his back.", said Brittany. Quinn and Santana both looked at Brittany curiously.

"Well, I do care about Finn, a lot, and Rachel, his apparent friend from glee club. Rachel is a talented singing and all he does is spend time with her."

"Quinn you have great vocals as well, come one show us what you've got.", said Santana. Santana started playing music on her phone and Quinn smirked. This would be fun. As the music started everyone stared at Quinn who started singing keep me hangin on.

 **Quinn:**

 _Set me free, why don't cha baby_

 _Get out my life, why don't cha baby_

 _Cause you don't really love me_

 _You just keep me hangin' on_

 _You don't really need me_

 _But you keep me hangin' on_

 _Why do you keep a comin around_

 _Playing with my heart?_

 _Why don't you get out of my life_

 _And let me make a new start?_

 _Let me get over you_

 _The way you've gotten over me_

 **Quinn and Santana:**

 _Set me free, why don't cha baby_

 _Let me be, why don't cha baby_

 _Cause you don't really love me_

 _You just keep me hangin' on_

 _Now you don't really want me_

 _You just keep me hangin' on_

 **Quinn:**

 _You say although we broke up_

 _You still wanna be just friends_

 _But how can we still be friends_

 _When seeing you only breaks my heart again_

 _And there ain't nothing I can do about it_

 **The Unholy trinity:**

 _Woo, set me free, why don't cha baby_

 _Woo, get out my life, why don't cha baby_

 _Set me free, why don't cha baby_

 _Get out my life, why don't cha baby_

 _You claim you still care for me_

 _But your heart and soul needs to be free_

 _Now that you've got your freedom_

 _You wanna still hold on to me_

 _You don't want me for yourself_

 _So let me find somebody else hey!_

 _Why don't you be a man about it_

 _And set me free_

 _Now you don't care a thing about me_

 _You're just using me_

 _Go on, get out, get out of my life_

 _And let me sleep at night_

 _Cause you don't really love me_

 _You just keep me hangin' on_

When the song was over everyone in the hallway cheered and Santana, Brittany, and Quinn shared smiles.

"Thanks everyone for showing up, today the boys of glee club and some special guests will be performing.", said Mr. Schue. The girls all clapped. The music to the mashup of It's my life and confessions starts.

 **Finn:**

 _This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith departed_

 _And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud_

 **Boys:**

 _It's my life!_

 **Finn:**

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 **Boys:**

 _It's my life!_

 _These are my confessions_

 **Artie:**

 _Just when I thought I said all I could say_

 _My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

 **Boys:**

 _These are my confessions_

 **Puck:**

 _If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all_

 _Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

 _I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do_

 _But to give you part two of mine_

 **Boys:**

 _You better stand tall_

 _When they're calling you out_

 _Don't bend, don't break_

 _Baby, don't back down_

 _These are my confessions_

 **Sam:**

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 **Boys:**

 _These are my confessions_

 **Finn:**

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 **Boys:**

 _It's my life_

 **Mike:**

 _Just when I thought I said all I can say_

 _My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

 **Boys:**

 _These are my confessions_

 **Finn:**

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

 **Boys:**

 _It's my life!_

"That is what we call man power! You boys are great!", said Mr. Schue. All the girls clapped. Finn looked around at Puck, Mike, and Sam. They were smiling and having Fun. When Puck caught Finn's eyes he gave

Finn thumbs up.

"Hey Rachel, do you want to go see the town now?", said Finn as Rachel grabbed her backpack ready to go home for the end of the day.

Rachel smiled. Of course. They both then walked out of the school together. Rachel wondered where they were going. She got into Finn's truck and they drove to a park in the town. "I thought we should start here.", said Finn smiling. Finn opened the door and offered Rachel his hand. Rachel smiled and gladly took it.

When Rachel stepped out she noticed the sun right away as it evenly lit the park. Finn lead Rachel to a bench that even had a cushion on it. They both sat down. "This park has been here for years, and it's the pride and joy, besides the cheerios of Lima, Ohio. Here.", Finn said. Finn handed Rachel a rose. When Rachel saw the rose her heart fluttered. She looked up at Finn and smiled. She took the rose with delight.

Finn then stopped smiling. Rachel wondered what was wrong. "Finn, are you ok?", asked Rachel.

"Yeah, it's just hard with all this football glee club drama, and the guys, and Quinn. It's been hard to smile lately.", said Finn.

"I know what will help. I know the perfect song, called Smile.", said Rachel. Finn looked up at her and he nodded his head. Rachel brought out her phone and pushed play on the karaoke version she had.

 **Rachel:**

 _When you first left me I was wantin' more_

 _You were kissing that girl next door_

 _What ya do that for? (Finn: What ya do that for?)_

 **Both:**

 _When you first left me, I didn't know what to say_

 _I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

 **Rachel:**

 _I was so lost back then_

 _But with a little help from my friends_

 _I found a light in the tunnel at the end_

 _Now you're calling' me up on the phone_

 _So you can have a little whine and a moan_

 _And it's only because you're feelin' alone_

 **Both:**

 _At first, when I see you cry_

 _Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile_

 _At worst, I feel bad for a while_

 _But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile_

 _Whenever you see me you say that you want me back_

 _And I tell you it don't mean jack_

 _No, it don't mean jack_

 _I couldn't stop laughing_

 _No, I just couldn't help myself_

 _See you messed up my mental health_

 _I was quite unwell_

 **Rachel:**

 _I was so lost back then_

 _But with a little help from my friends_

 _I found a light in the tunnel at the end_

 _Now you're calling' me up on the phone_

 _So you can have a little whine and a moan_

 _And it's only because you're feelin' alone_

 **Both:**

 _At first, when I see you cry_

 _Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile_

 _At worst, I feel bad for a while_

 _But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile_

 _Lalala..._

 _At first, when I see you cry_

 _Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile_

 _At worst, I feel bad for a while_

 _But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile_

 _At first, when I see you cry_

 _Yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile_

 _At worst, I feel bad for a while_

 _But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile_

When the song was over Finn started smiling and he hugged Rachel. Rachel was surprised at first but then smiled and hugged him back. Maybe they did stand a chance.

Quinn was not having the perfect day, she had just found out news that would tear her life apart. Her period came late so just in case she went to the doctor and the doctor had told her… she was pregnant. Quinn knew that it was Puck's baby. She had never slept with anyone else. But Puck said he was protected. And cheating on Finn was the worst thing she has ever done and she deeply regretted it. She couldn't lose Finn. But how would she convince Finn the baby was his. Quinn thought on it and then remembered that week ago they were in a hot tub and maybe Quinn could say something about the chemicals and hot water doing something.

"Quinn!", said Finn as he ran up to her. "Are are you ok? Brittany said that you needed to talk to me." Quinn looked at her sweet innocent boyfriend and lied right to his face.

"Finn, I'm pregnant with your baby.", said Quinn almost bursting into tears. Finn looked shocked.

"How?", asked Finn dumbfounded.

"The chemicals and hot water in the hot tub did something and now I'm carrying a baby, our baby. I'm so sorry Finn, our lives are over.", said Quinn. Quinn then walked away leaving a confused and upset Finn.

"Hey, Finn.", said Puck. "What's going on? You looked terrible."

Finn just kept walking until Puck help Finn back. "Quinn's pregnant.", said Finn quickly before walking away.

Puck just stood their with terror on his face. Finn tells Puck everything, and Finn and Quinn had never slept together. Puck in fact was Quinn's first. Wait a minute. That baby was Puck's. Puck saw Quinn walk by and he ran after her and dragged her to the side. Quinn looked angry.

"Is it mine?", asked Puck simply. Quinn looked away before nodding. Puck looked at Quinn in terror.

"How'd you know? Never mind Finn probably told you. Look, Finn thinks he's that father, so you can't tell him. This baby needs a real dad, not a Lima Loser like you.", said Quinn. Quinn then walked away and left Puck standing there.

Puck was going to be there for the baby if Quinn liked it or not. Puck was not his father, getting people pregnant than leaving.

Quinn walked into the empty reading classroom and started crying to herself as she sat in a chair. How was Quinn going to raise a baby?

"Quinn, can I come in?", asked Finn by the door. Quinn nodded. Finn came in and had a radio with him. Finn stood up in front of Quinn who looked up at him. Finn pushed play on the radio.

 **Finn:**

 _You're havin' my baby_

 _What a lovely way of saying' how much you love me_

 _You're havin' my baby_

 _What a lovely way of saying what you're thinkin' of me_

 _I can see it, your face is glowing'_

 _I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy in knowing'_

 _That you're havin' my baby_

 _You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya_

 _You're havin' my baby_

 _You're a woman in love and I love what's goin' through ya_

 _The need inside you, I see it showing'_

 _Woah, the seed inside you, baby, do you feel it growin'?_

 _Are you happy in knowing'_

 _That you're havin' my baby?_

 _You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya_

 _You're havin' my baby_

 _You're a woman in love and I love what's goin' through ya_

 _Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it_

 _You could have swept it from your life but you wouldn't do it_

 _No, you wouldn't do it_

 _And you're havin' my baby_

 _You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya_

 _You're havin' my baby_

 _You're a woman in love and I love what's goin' through ya_

 _You're havin' my baby_

 _You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya_

 _And you're havin' my baby_

 _You're a woman in love and I love what's goin' through ya_

 _Yeah, you're havin' my baby_

When the song was over Quinn had smiled. Quinn walked over to Finn and gave him a kiss. Quinn knew Finn would be a good dad, and Finn would be good to her. Quinn then felt even more guilty.

"I promise Quinn. I promise to take good care of you and our baby. I will never ever leave you. I love you.", said Finn. Quinn stood their and looked at Finn shocked.

"I love you too Finn.", said Quinn in response. They then pulled into a hug.

Rachel had overheard and saw the entire exchange. Quinn was pregnant and Finn was really taken. Rachel ran away crying. How could she had let herself fall in love with a taken man? How?

Rachel sat down and got ready for the glee club meeting. Everyone, but Finn was here. Rachel thought he was still dealing with the baby drama. "Okay guys can we start already?" Everyone looked at Rachel who was becoming impatient.

"Hey, did you guys see Quinn today, and Finn, they are both completely out of it.", said Mercedes. Everyone agreed.

"Do you think they had a fight?", asked Kurt. Everyone kept throwing out ideas like, diseases, mono, and even them cheating on eachother.

"That's enough! Isn't it obvious?", asked Rachel as everyone looked at her dumbfoundedly. "Quinn's pregnant!" Everyone gasped.

"How do you know Rachel?", asked Artie. Everyone looked at Rachel for an answer.

Rachel decided to lie, she didn't want people to know she was spying on Finn and Quinn. "Finn told me." No one disagreed to Rachel's relief. Everyone just kept talking about Quinn being pregnant.

"We need to do a number.", said Tina. Everyone looked at her. "I mean to help them, they probably are going through a lot." Everyone agreed.

"What about Finn's football friends?", asked Rachel.

"I think they're ok.", said Tina.

"They are bullies!", said Mercedes. Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"We have to give them a chance, I mean look at Finn, he changed. So can they.", said Artie. "Raise your hand if you think they can join." Artie, Rachel, and Tina all raised their hands. Mercedes and Kurt gave up, they were never going to win. The glee club had new members and at the end of the week they were going to perform a song to Quinn and Finn.

"Hey, Finn.", said Mr. Schuster. "Are you okay? You've been a little bit out of it lately." Finn looked at Mr. Schue. Finn decided that he could trust his glee club director. Finn sat down in the his desk for spanish. Mr. Shue sat down next to him so they could talk before the other students got here.

"Well, Mr. Schue, my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, she's going through a really tough time right now.", said Finn. Mr. Schuester looked at Finn for more information. "Quinn's pregnant.", said Finn. "I don't know what to do, I look around at people who had a child in highschool, and they are all here stuck in this town working at gas stations, just hoping to get a good paycheck. They don't go to college since they have to raise the kid or the money they paid to have the baby even born gives them a limit on how much money they can have for college. I can't do it Mr. Schue. I can't!" Finn started crying with tears in his eyes.

Mr. Schue did not know what to say. Finn was in a really bad situation. Mr. Schue gently leaned over and hugged Finn. It was a little awkward, but Finn needed it. "Did you tell your parents yet?", asked Mr. Schue.

"My dad died when I was younger and no I didn't tell my mom yet. She'd freak, and she'd be disappointed in me and everything.", said Finn. Finn and Mr. Schue drew back from the hug. "I want to make her proud."

"You are making her proud, I mean look at you Finn, you are the quarterback, and in glee club, you are uniting two worlds. i 'm proud of you. And your mom will still love you even if you made a mistake.", said Mr. Schue. Finn thought about what his teacher had said. Maybe his mom wouldn't be so mad, he would have to tell her sometime. Finn and Mr. Schue shared a slight smile. They had no idea what would happen. But they both knew if Finn needed anything. Mr. Schue would be there.

"Ok, I'd like to present, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Sam Evans, the new members of the New Directions.", said Mr. Schue. Everyone clapped as the football players sat down next to Finn, who they all high fived. Finn smiled slightly at them. "Ok, guys, let's start our glee lesson. How about I assign everyone a partner and you guys can work on song ideas. Finn with Rachel. Puck with Mercedes. Mike and Artie. Sam and Kurt." Everyone got with their partners.

"So, any ideas?", asked Rachel to a distracted Finn. Finn must have not heard her cause he didn't even make a move or sound. "Finn!" Rachel said a little louder. Finn fell of his chair causing everyone to look in their direction. Finn got up and waved them off. Everyone hesitantly got back on their assignment.

"Sorry Rach. I just am a little distracted with the baby and things.", said Finn. "Kurt told me you know. How do you know?", asked Finn realizing that they only person Finn told was Puck, who probably has never talk to Rachel.

"Nevermind that. Finn, I went through this big move, which is a big deal for me, but I have talent, which got me through this. Now you have talent as well, so you'll get through this. Even though I have a little more talent, but nevermind that.", said Rachel. Rachel then realized what she said may have been a little rude but Finn just smiled at her. Finn loved Rachel's personality.

"Thanks Rachel, I should go see how Quinn is doing.", said Finn. Finn stood up and looked at Mr. Schue who nodded to say yes. Finn then left. When they were sure Finn was gone everyone huddled together.

"So I was thinking we sing the song lean on for Finn and Quinn.", said Kurt. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Let's run over the plan again." Everyone nodded.

"First, I'll lead Finn and Quinn to the auditorium.", said Puck. "Then I'll set them down in chairs."

"Then we'll sing the song and make them happy.", said Mercedes.

"Then we will all live happily ever after.", said Mike smiling. Everyone stared at him. Mike shrugged. Everyone else just laughed after that.

Everyone started leaving with only Mercedes and Puck left in the room. "Hey, Puck you ready to sing the them.", asked Mercedes. She wanted to be friendly. But Puck did the unexpected. He threw a chair across the room in anger. "Gosh, Puck, what's wrong.", exclaimed Mercedes as she backed up.

"Finn gets everything, the girl, the popularity, the songs, everything!", said Puck. Mercedes looked at Puck in horror.

"Puck, they have to deal with a baby, why are you being so selfish?", asked Mercedes.

"Because Finn is not the father, I am!", said Puck. Puck covered his mouth realizing what he just said.

Mercedes couldn't believe it, their life was like a drama reality show. It did make more sense though. Mercedes never though Finn could knock someone up. "Puck, you can't ruin this for Finn and Quinn, Finn will never forgive you, and Quinn would never leave Finn and if Finn left her, she'd never come crawling into your arms." Mercedes had to be truthful. Mercedes then left the room.

Puck knew Mercedes was right. And Finn was suppose to be Puck's best friend, and Finn had always been there for him and he loved Quinn, even though he can't do anything about it. He would have to support them.

"Hello?", said Rachel as she picked up the phone call from her mom. "Mom, I thought you were filming for your movie today." Rachel was confused.

"Hey, my shining star, how's school going, we are taking a break from shooting, it's beautiful here in Paris, I wish you were here with me.", said Shelby.

"Yeah, um school's ok. I joined glee club. It's like a second family.", said Rachel.

"That's great sweetie! Did you meet any boys yet?", asked Shelby.

"Maybe, but he's taken.", said Rachel in response.

"Oh, who is he though.", asked Shelby who was curious about who had Rachel's heart.

"Well, he's in glee club, and he's the quarterback. His name is Finn, Finn Hudson.", said Rachel.

"Rachel, if you really love him, you have to go after him. No matter what challenges there are.", said Shelby.

"He is dating the head cheerleader, and she's pregnant.", said Rachel. Shelby didn't know what to say, that was a pretty bad situation.

"Hey, baby, never give up ok, you are a star, so shine. I have to go, we are filming a scene any minute and I have to get ready.", Shelby said before hanging up. Rachel sighed, it was good hearing from her mother, but Rachel didn't want to talk about Finn.

"Hey, Finn, Quinn. I need to show you guys something.", said Puck who was walking up to the two standing by Quinn's locker. They both looked at him curiously.

"What?", asked Quinn who was starting to become annoyed. "What do you possibly have to show us?"

"Follow me.", said Puck. Both Quinn and Finn followed Puck into the auditorium. Puck sat them down into chairs. Finn looked at Quinn confused. Quinn shrugged signaling that she had no idea what was going on as well.

The curtains opened to show the New Directions and the music to Lean On started.

 **Artie:** _Yeah, mmm..._

 **Mercedes:** _Ohhh, yeah_

 **Artie:** _Ohhh, no_

 _Sometimes in our lives_

 _We all have pain, we all have sorrow_

 _But if we are wise_

 _We know that there's always tomorrow_

 **New Directions:**

 _Lean on me when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on_

 **Mercedes:**

 _Please swallow your pride_

 _If I have things you need to borrow_

 _For no one can fill those of your needs_

 _That you won't let show_

 **New Directions:**

 _So just call on me, brother, hey, when you need a hand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _Oh, lean on me when you're not strong_

 _And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_

 _For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on_

 _Just lean on me!_

 _You just call on me, brother, hey, when you need a hand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 _I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

 _We all need somebody to lean on_

 **Rachel and Puck:**

 _If there is a load you have to bear_

 _That you can't carry_

 _I'm right up the road, I'll share your load_

 _If you just call me_

 **New Directions:**

 _Call me, I'm callin'_

 _Call me, when you need a friend_

 _Call me, call me_

 _Call me, when you need a friend_

 _Call me, when you need a friend_

 _Call me, if you need a friend_

 _Call me, anytime of day_

 _Call me..._

 **Mercedes and Artie:**

 _Oooh, it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need_

 _Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me_

 **New Direction and Mr. Schue:**

 _Lean on, lean on, lean on me, when you need a friend..._

 _I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

 _I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

 _Yeah...ohhh_

 _Ohhh...yeah!_

When the song was over they all shared a group hug and Quinn and Finn were both left in tears.

"Puck, thank you.", said Quinn as she walked over to Puck. They both hugged and shared a special moment.

"Of course Quinn.", said Puck as they laughed together.

"Finn, you do know you can really lean on me anytime, right?", said Rachel as she walked over to talk to Finn. Finn smiled.

"Yeah, I hope you are always there for me, Rach.", said Finn as they hugged. "I'm really glad you came here from New York."

"Me too.", said Rachel. Rachel looked up to see Mike throwing confetti into the air. Finn and Rachel laughed together as they joined the others.

 **Thank you for reading. I know it's a little sketchy, but I tried. Hope you liked the ending, that was my favorite part. Please review for what type of scenes you want like if you want different couple scenes, or just scene to build friendships. Again thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is about the Unholy trinity joining Glee Club, but also sets up some chapters coming up. And for Puckleberry fans, this is the episode that covers that. Thank You hope you enjoy.**

Quinn was the head cheerleader in this town. She was your regular blonde, popular, clever, beautiful, and dating the football player, kind of girl. She was worshipped around here. Life was great. Until Quinn made a big mistake. After a party, where she got drunk at Puck took her home. Her parents weren't home, and Finn was away on vacation. Quinn let Puck take advantage of Quinn was ashamed. Especially when she found out it got her pregnant.

Quinn then also lied to Finn and got him stuck in this town and life with her bastard child. Puck would not have been a good father at all though. At least Finn would care for her and the baby. Then again maybe Quinn shouldn't keep the baby. Then Finn and Quinn could move forward in their relationship and go out and do things without being tied down by the baby. They could go to goods colleges and become prom King and Queen. And maybe even have kids one day, but no the bastard child she's carrying now.

But now Quinn was worrying about what everyone of her classmates will think of her. She'll become the lowest link on the high school food chain. Quinn could not let that happen ever!

"Thanks for helping me out with this Rachel.", said Finn. Finn looked up and smiled at Rachel. Finn felt like he was dragging the glee club down so he asked Rachel to help him with vocal lessons. Rachel smiled back at him. Rachel thought Finn was extremely talented! As Finn looked down at the sheet music again Rachel stared at him longingly. Rachel had to admit, she had a lot of feelings for one Finn Hudson.

"Oh, course Finn, maybe we should run through the number again?" Rachel watched as Finn nodded. Rachel nodded to the instrument players in the auditorium. Rachel stood up as she began to sing. It wasn't Finn and Rachel's style. But Rachel believed that they needed to stretch their limits. Oops I did it again continued playing.

 **Finn:**

 _I think I did it again_

 _I made you believe we're more than just friends_

 _Oh baby_

 _It might seem like a crush_

 _But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

 _'Cause to lose all my senses_

 _That is just so typically me_

 **Rachel:**

 _Oh baby, baby_

 **Rachel and Background Singers:**

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 **Rachel:**

 _You see my problem is this_

 _I'm dreaming away_

 _Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_

 _I cry, watching the days_

 _Can't you see I'm a fool, in so many ways_

 **Finn and Rachel:**

 _Oops!... I did it again_

 _I played with your heart_

 _And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby)_

 _Oops you think I'm love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

 **Rachel and Background Singers:**

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Oops!...I did it again to your heart_

 _Got lost in this game, oh baby_

 _Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

 _Oops!... I did it again_

 _I played with your heart_

 _And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby)_

 _Oops you think I'm love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

 **Rachel and Finn:**

 _Oops!... I did it again_

 _I played with your heart_

 _And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby)_

 _Oops you think I'm love_

 _That I'm sent from above_

 _I'm not that innocent_

"Wow!", said Finn. "You did great Rachel!" Finn smiled at Rachel. He was happy. She was happy. Rachel wished it could be like this all the time. But Rachel knew the truth, Quinn was pregnant. Finn loved Quinn, and Quinn loved him back. And right now Rachel doesn't have room for any more heartbreak.

"Thank you.", said Rachel being polite. "You did great too." Finn knew she was lying, this wasn't the type of song he usually sung well. Still Finn gave Rachel a small smile accepting the compliment. "Hey how about we do some more vocal warm ups?", said Rachel. Finn nodded in agreement.

"Ok, repeat after me. Me Me Me Me Me Me.", after Rachel sang the notes and words she nodded to Finn for him to sing his practiced part.

"You You You You You You.", sang Finn. Rachel and Finn then laughed together. Rachel playfully hit Finn's arm. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Finn and Rachel's eyes met. They were about to lean in for a kiss. But they both pulled themselves apart. They sat in an awkward silence. "Um, well, Finn I believe I should get going. Good luck with Quinn.", said Rachel as she got up and left.

Finn didn't want Rachel to leave. Finn felt like he needed Rachel. Rachel gave him a sense of freedom. Rachel made Finn be himself. Finn felt truly happy with Rachel. They way he rarely feels happy with Quinn. Yes, he loved Quinn. But he might also love Rachel. Is it possible to love more than one person at once. Finn sat there until he had to leave.

"Thanks for coming Q.", said one Sue Sylvester sitting in her office. Quinn had no idea why her cheerleading coach wanted to see her. Quinn didn't do anything wrong, did she? "I saw something at practice the other day. You, my head cheerleader was at the top of the pyramid when I saw your leg bend and you lost your formation for a second."

Quinn gulped. Sue wasn't that mad was she. It wasn't like Sue was going to kick her off the cheerios. Right? That and the baby would ruin her! Quinn glanced at her stomach. The baby bump wasn't showing yet, right? Sue continued to speak. "We can't have that. We are trying to win our 7th consecutive national cheerleading championship. If you mess up like that we will lose. If we lose, I will buy you a house, I will let live in that house for a while have your future children fall in love with that house. Then I will burn that house to the ground. Do you understand how important this is to me? If this continues in practices then you will no longer be head cheerleader. I will give that position to sandbags or her friend, dumb blonde. Is that understood?", asked Sue. Quinn just nodded in silence.

Sure Santana and Brittany were her friends, but she can't just let them take her position. Quinn knew Sue's cheerios were her life. But that was a little harsh. Sue nodded her head but didn't let Quinn leave just yet.

"I want you and your two closest friends, in the cheerios to infiltrate the glee club." , said Sue. She all of a sudden got into an even more serious tone. "You will report to me everything. And don't worry I'll make sure your social status doesn't go down, unless you go against me. You will be my eyes and ears for inside the club."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that request. "Seriously, coach? Join the glee club. That club is doomed so I don't know why you'd want us to spy on them." Sue smirked at Quinn's questions and laugh.

"Something is up with that club, and your dopey boyfriend might even take it somewhere. You were there to see that performance in the auditorium. I even have to admit they were good. But we can't let them or anyone else no that. We will bring that club down even before invitationals."

Quinn thought about it for awhile, but Sue was not done talking. "That glee club will come down and everyone in it will suffer."

"What about Finn?", said Quinn simply. Sue groaned. Of course Quinn would try to protect her pathetic boyfriend.

"Finn and the rest of the football players will be safe. They were just poisoned by the glee club happiness and show tunes.", said Sue. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Quinn thought for a moment before nodding her head agreeing with Sue.

Finn walked into the choir room ready for their next meeting. They had been practicing a number all week. He sat down in the seats as everyone piled in. Mr. Schue came in last.

"Ok how about we all grab a partner, girl, boy please until we run out of girls. We'll then start the P. Y. T."

Finn and Rachel, Puck and Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Sam and Kurt, Artie danced by himself. They felt bad for him really. They got into their dancing positions.

 **Artie with New Directions harmonizing:**

 _You know, you, you make me feel so good inside, heh_

 _I always wanted a girl like you, such a P.Y.T, Pretty Young Thing, oh!_

 **Artie:**

 _Where did you come from, baby?_

 _And, ooh, won't you take me there?_

 _Right away, won't you, baby?_

 _Tendoroni, you've got to be_

 _Spark my nature, sugar, fly with me_

 **Puck with New Directions harmonizing:**

 _Don't you know, now is the perfect time?_

 _We can make it right, hit the city lights_

 _Then tonight ease the lovin' pain_

 _Just let me take you to the max_

 **Artie (New Directions):**

 _I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

 _Tender Lovin' Care_

 _And I'll take you there, oh, ooh_

 _I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

 _Tender Lovin' Care_

 _And I'll take you there_

 **New Directions:**

 _Anywhere you wanna go_

( **Finn** _: Yes, I will)_

 **Mike and Sam:**

 _Nothin' can stop this burnin'_

 _Desire to be with you_

 _Gotta get to you, baby_

 _Won't you come, it's emergency_

 _Cool my fire yearnin' honey_

 _Come set me free_

 **Artie with New Directions harmonizing:**

 _But don't you know, now is the perfect time?_

 _We can dim the lights just to make it right_

 _In the night, hit the lovin' spot_

 _I'll give you all that I've got_

 **Finn and Puck (New Directions):**

 _I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

 _Tender Lovin' Care_

 _And I'll take you there_

 _I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

 _Tender Lovin' Care_

 _And I'll take you there_

 **Artie and Mike:**

 _Pretty Young Things, repeat after me_

 _Say Na Na Na (_ **New Directions:** _Na Na Na)_

 _Na Na Na Na (_ **New Directions:** _Na Na Na Na)_

 _Na Na Na (_ **New Directions:** _Na Na Na)_

 _Say Na Na Na Na Na (_ **New Directions:** _Na Na Na Na Na)_

 _Oh, I'll take you there, take you there_

 **Boys (Girls):**

 _I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

 _Tender Lovin' Care_

 _And I'll take you there_

 _Take you there, take you there_

 _I want to love you (P.Y.T)_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _You need some lovin' (T.L.C)_

 _Tender Lovin' Care_

 _I'll Take You There_

 _Take you there, ooh_

 _Ooh! (P.Y.T)_

 _Oh, baby (T.L.C)_

 _Oh, baby_

 _Oh, darling_

 _Ooh, you know, I think it would be real nice if we (P.Y.T)_

 _You and I could, uh, just get together (T.L.C)_

 _You're such a P.Y.T to me_

 _Pretty Young Thing_

 _Oh, baby_

 _Oh, baby_

 _Oh, darling (P.Y.T)_

 _Oh, baby (T.L.C)_

"That was Great!", said Mr. Schue. "Keep rehearsing at home and I'm sure we can make that a 10! Finn maybe hit some of your notes higher, Sam and Mike try to harmonize better, girls could maybe be a little louder. And Puck, be a little less, well, you know what." Puck just looked at Mr. Schue confused. Mr. Schue just ignored him. "Oh, and Tina and Mike, you guys danced amazing together. Though we do need some better dancers, no offense Finn."

Everyone chuckled a little before getting back in position to run it again. "Ok, let's start again!", said Mr. Schue.

"Finn!", said Quinn as she walked over to Finn as he left the choir room. Finn looked confused as why Quinn was still here after school.

"Anything wrong Quinn?", asked Finn. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could try out for glee club.", said Quinn. Out of all the things Quinn could have said Finn did not expect that. Quinn hated even saying the words, but she promised Sue.

"Yeah, sure. I can talk to Mr. Schue. But, I thought you hated glee club. I'm not sure you would like it.", said Finn.

"Why wouldn't I like it?", asked Quinn suspicous of what Finn meant.

"I'm just saying, I didn't think you sang, I just don't imagine that with you, and well, like I've said you probably wouldn't like it since you've been trying to get me to leave Glee Club."

Quinn was getting upset by Finn. "Oh, please, you just don't want me in Glee Club because you have feelings for one Rachel Berry. That's another reason why I should join. Because I shouldn't have to feel like you would break up with me and leave if it weren't for the child I'm carrying!", said Quinn. She snuck into a whisper when she talked about the child.

Finn couldn't believe what Quinn was saying. "Quinn I love you, I don't love Rachel. I have always loved you! And we can raise the baby together, even if it means we stay in this town forever. Cause that's how much I love you.", said Finn. Quinn stared at Finn for a moment. Until she realized something. Finn wanted to keep the baby. Quinn didn't want to raise the baby.

"Finn, I'm not going to keep the baby.", said Quinn carefully. Finn looked at her shocked.

"You are just going to ditch our kid?", asked Finn. Quinn realized Finn was getting mad.

"I can't raise a kid, and I cannot stay in this town for the rest of my life. I love you Finn, but I'm giving the baby up.", said Quinn. Finn just choked down his words as he started to walk away. "Finn!", Quinn called after him, but Finn just kicked a chair and kept walking out the door.

Mercedes stayed behind with Kurt after practice. Kurt looked upset so Mercedes walked over to him to comfort him. "Key, Kurt, is anything wrong?" Kurt looked up at Mercedes. Kurt didn't know Mercedes too well, but he knew she was trying to help.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, but you can't have it because you're too afraid of what people will say, and how people will react?", asked Kurt. Mercedes understood what Kurt meant after that.

"Kurt, are you talking about the fact that you're, gay?", said Mercedes carefully. Kurt looked up at Mercedes surprised.

"How? How did you know?", asked Kurt at a lost for words. Mercedes smiled at sat down next to him.

"It's the way you look at Finn, I know I feel like invading your privacy, and I don't think anyone has noticed yet, but I can tell that you like him, maybe even more than like.", said Mercedes.

"Oh God! I am just friends with Finn.", said Kurt.

"Kurt, you know I'm always here for you. One day you'll find someone you love and who loves you back, you never know you might even find happiness with Finn.", said Mercedes.

"Mercedes, you don't understand! I live every single day confused. I live angry, and I don't ever feel happy, except when I'm singing in the glee club.", said Kurt.

"Kurt, I understand in a way. I'm not the skinniest person, I want every day to become skinnier, but I never can. I've become Obese to a point where I have to eat a lot of food or else I'll get sick. If I even try to fight it, I will get sick. I too wish for something to happen that never can, a lot of people do, Artie wishes he could walk and dance and run again, but he probably never will, we can't find our happy endings in that way, but you can. You can accept who you are and you can be happy.", said Mercedes.

"Mercedes, Finn is with Quinn and they are having a baby.", said Kurt who was still a little down. Mercedes' thoughts went straight to what Puck had told her about the baby being Puck and Quinn's kid. Mercedes decided she could trust Kurt. He needed a spirit lift. Hopefully Puck wouldn't find out.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something, about Quinn's baby.", said Mercedes. Kurt nodded at Mercedes to continue. "The baby isn't Finn's it Puck's kid." Mercedes watched as Kurt processed the information.

Kurt thought first that it meant when Finn found out he'd leave Quinn. But Kurt couldn't tell Finn or else Quinn would ruin Kurt's life, and it would ruin someone else's happiness. Kurt just looked at Mercedes hoping the awkwardness would wear off soon.

"Rachel.", said Quinn as she walked up to her worst enemy. "I was wondering if you could help me pick out a song to audition for glee club with."

Rachel turned around to face Quinn. First she checked her surrounding making sure this wasn't just a setup to throw a slushie in Rachel's face. When Rachel saw the coast was clear she responded. "You, Glee Club?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, she didn't like the idea either, but she needed to this to keep her status as head cheerleader. "Yes, I actually have had many comments on how amazing my voice is. Just ask anyone at this school."

"Oh, Finn just said that he didn't think you could sing, so I didn't think so either.", Rachel started to get a little more closed up and worried. Quinn smirked she like where this was going.

"Well Finn just didn't want to hurt your feelings, if you think you were going to win over Finn because you have a mildly ok voice and know how to sing some stupid broadway song you were wrong.", said Quinn.

Rachel was starting to get mad she looked Quinn right in the eye. "You have no clue what my voice is like do you, I'll have you know Finn thinks I have the voice of an angel. And I do, when I graduate I'm going to become a broadway star and then I'll rub it in your face. Finn and I have something, I don't know what it is yet, and I get that he loves you and I have accepted that but don't you think that Finn and I are nothing. You now you can be a terrible person sometimes, maybe if you sang stupid songs more you'd let out some of your anger. Everyday Glee status is going up and yours is going down." Rachel walked away smiling. Before Rachel turned the corner she got hit with a grape slushie. Quinn just giggled a bit and walked away.

What Quinn saw next was unexpected. Puck came over and handed her a towel and lead her to the girl's restroom. Quinn felt something, was it jealousy? How can men dictate so much of what Quinn does? This really can be Man's World.

 _This is a man's world, this is a man's world_

 _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_

 _Man made the trains to carry heavy loads_

 _Man made electric light to take us out of the dark_

 _Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

 _This is a man's, a man's, a man's world_

 _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _Man thinks about little baby girls and baby boys_

 _Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys_

 _And after man has made everything, everything he can_

 _Do you know that man makes money to buy from other man?_

 _This is a man's world_

 _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _He's lost in the wilderness_

 _He's lost in bitterness_

 _He's lost, lost somewhere in this, in loneliness_

"Rachel, is it all out?", asked Puck as he washed the slushie off of her. When Rachel nodded he finally relaxed. This was the hot jew he was suppose the lift off her feet. Puck knew Rachel a little bit and he knew Rachel loved music, so he now knows the way into her heart. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet in glee club, use some of our jew power?", asked Puck.

Rachel was shocked of what Puck was asking her. Puck was popular, and Rachel was in glee club, and he wanted to do a duet with her. But after talking with Quinn, Rachel felt lonely. Finn would never leave Quinn, especially not with the baby on the way. "Sure, are you sure you want to though?"

Puck thought about that. He wanted a hot jew girlfriend. And Quinn was too busy hooking up with Finn, and she wasn't jewish. Quinn would never leave Finn, even though the baby was his. He felt like either crying or trashing the place, but instead he just responded with a simple, "Yes. And I know what song we will be singing."

Quinn saw Santana and Brittany sitting down at the regular table they eat lunch at and she went to join them. She needed some friends with her behind enemy lines.

"Hey Q, what do you need?", asked Santana as she was dividing up a cookie because Brittany thought that splitting a cookie in two would curse you with every cookie you eat it becomes vegetables. Quinn loved Brittany most of the time. Santana then gave Brittany the other half of the cookie, but Brittany just stared at it with wide eyes.

"I was wondering, you two like singing right?", asked Quinn. Santana and Brittany both nodded. "Well, Sue gave me an assignment, and she said to have you two join in too."

"What is it?", asked Brittany who couldn't keep her hands off the cookie any longer and was eating it.

"Infiltrate the glee club so we can tear it down from the inside.", said Quinn to get to the point. Santana looked like she was about to spit out the cookie.

"The glee club, you do know Quinn she will destroy everyone in the glee club including Finn, and Puck.", said Santana.

"Sue promised that she'd let Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike off the hook. So don't worry about it. Wait, a second Brittany didn't you say you started dating Mike?"

"We broke up after I realized he wasn't Asian enough.", said Brittany. Quinn and Santana just looked at Brittany.

"Anyways, I want you two to audition with me.", said Quinn.

"Sure.", said Brittany. Quinn smiled and then she looked to Santana with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Fine.", said Santana. "But we are not singing any song to girly."

"Finn, I was wondering what we are going to do about all the doctor's bills.", asked Quinn. Finn just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Finn Hudson, don't you dare walk away from me! This is your child too, I can't pay for this all on my own. You can't still be mad at me!"

"Yes, I can Quinn. You are giving up our child without even asking me, maybe I want to see my baby grow up and walk for the first time, say it's first words.", said Finn.

"Finn, maybe we can talk about keeping the baby.", said Quinn. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you, I just am afraid."

"Quinn, I love you, and your not the only one going through this. I would like to talk about keeping the baby.", said Finn. Quinn nodded.

"I just don't think we are ready to be parents, what experience do you or I have of raising a child?", said Quinn. "I just want to give our baby a better chance.

"I understand. Maybe we could gain experience. Rachel was telling me about how she used to babysit these two trouble makers, but she quit. Maybe we could take over the job, it may be a challenge and it pays good, so that could also help with the bills.", said Finn suggesting ideas.

Quinn knew that she wasn't going to keep the baby, but she needed Finn, so she'd say maybe for now. Babysitting was a good idea though to pay the bills. "That sounds good Finn. Maybe we can connect even more."

Finn smiled and he outstretched his hand to Quinn. Quinn blushed as she took it and they shared a quick kiss before walking to their next class holding hands.

"Ok. everyone settle down, Puck and Rachel, you had something prepared.", said Mr. Schue as everyone got ready for glee club to begin.

"Yes Mr. Schuester, we do.", said Rachel. She and Puck got up and smiled at each other.

"This is our honoration to our favorite Jewish artist.", said Puck. Finn noticed how comfortable they were with each other he had to say he was a little jealous.

 **Puck:**

 _Where it began, I can't begin to knowin'_

 _But then I know it's growing strong_

 _Was in the spring, and spring became the summer_

 _Who'd've believed you'd come along?_

 **Rachel:**

 _Hands, touching hands_

 _Reaching out_

 _Touching me, touching you_

 **Both:**

 _Oh, sweet Caroline_

 _Good times never seem so good_

 _I've been inclined_

 _To believe it never would_

 _Oh, sweet Caroline_

 _Good times never seem so good_

 _Oh, I've been inclined_

 _To believe it never would_

 _Oh, no, no…_

"That was great guys!", said Mr. Schue. Everyone clapped for them. Rachel looked over at Finn first and Finn sent her a smile which Rachel returned.

Rachel then looked over at Noah. Puck had told Rachel his real name is Noah. Puck smirked at her and Rachel blushed. Wait, a minute, Rachel blushed. Rachel realized she might have feeling for Puck. Rachel went over to Puck.

"You were amazing, we were amazing!", said Puck when Rachel came over. He hugged Rachel and Rachel was hesitant at first but then hugged him back. The bell than rang and Rachel broke from the hug. She ran and grabbed her stuff and headed out, but not before send Puck a smile and waving sheepishly. Puck waved back. Puck liked Rachel, but was it as a friend or something more?

Quinn walked by the math room, but not before noticing Sam Evans. He was just sitting there. Quinn was curious so she walked into the room.

"Sam? Are you ok?", asked Quinn. Sam looked up at her surprised. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sorry, just trouble in math. The teacher thinks I'm going to fail again, and I'd have to be held back. I just don't want to make my parents disappointed in me.", said Sam. Quinn felt despair all of a sudden. Quinn would let her parents down when they figure out she's pregnant.

"Hey, your parents love you. They won't be disappointed in you. You can still raise your grade as well.", said Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn, you're good at math right?", asked Sam. "I always thought you'd go to Yale on day."

Quinn smiled at that. "Yeah, I suppose I'm good at math."

"Can you tutor me?", asked Sam. Quinn wasn't sure at first, but for what Quinn was doing to Finn and the glee club, this could be the start of her redemption.

"Sure Sam.", said Quinn. Sam then pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn smiled genuinely for once in a long time.

"So, you three want to join glee club?", asked Mr. Schue confused.

"Yes, we think It'd be a wonderful opportunity.", said Quinn, lying. Santana and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I guess you can sing now.", said Mr. Schue. He wanted to see how well they were.

 **Quinn (Santana and Brittany)**

 _(Say a little prayer for you)_

 _The moment I wake up_

 _Before I put on my makeup (Makeup)_

 _I say a little (Prayer for you)_

 _While combing my hair, now_

 _And wonder what dress to wear, now (Wear, now)_

 _I say a little (Prayer for you)_

 **All:**

 _Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart_

 _And I will love you_

 _Forever, and ever, we never will part_

 _Oh, how I'll love you_

 _Together, together, that's how it must be_

 _To live without you_

 _Would only mean heartbreak for me_

 _I run for the bus, dear_

 _While riding I think of us, dear (Us, dear)_

 _I say a little (Prayer for you)_

 _At work, I just take time_

 _And all through my coffee break-time (Break-time)_

 _I say a little (Prayer for you)_

 _Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart_

 _And I will love you_

 _Forever, and ever, we never will part_

 _Oh, how I'll love you_

 _Together, together, that's how it must be_

 _To live without you_

 _Would only mean heartbreak for me_

Mr. Schue clapped. "Well, it seems we found our newest Glee members."

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all shared a smirk.

"Hey.", said Rachel as she walked over to Puck. Puck waved in response. "I don't think this will work out."

"What do you mean?", asked Puck who knew exactly what she meant.

"Look, this has been really fun, but I am in love with someone that isn't you. And I can tell that you are in love with Quinn.", said Rachel. Puck looked like he had been smacked across the face. If Rachel knew, who else did.

"Yes, you are in love with Finn. It seems we both have the same problem. They people we love both love each other and are having a child.", said Puck. Puck couldn't tell Rachel the truth. She would definitely tell Finn which would make both Quinn and Finn miserable.

"Yes, I admit, I have fallen for Finn.", said Rachel. "But, there's nothing I can do about it." Rachel sighed. "Maybe one day we can all be happy."

"Well, thanks for coming and turning me down, which is ok because if you didn't I would've.", said Puck. Rachel started to leave when Puck grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and they shared a quick kiss. "Good Luck with Finn Rachel."

"And good Luck with Quinn Noah.", said Rachel.

The glee club gathered into the auditorium ready to perform there latest number.

 **Rachel:**

 _You're not alone, together we stand_

 _I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

 **Finn:**

 _When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

 _There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

 **Both:**

 _No, I won't give in_

 **All:**

 _Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you can say_

 _Nothing you can do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So, keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 **Puck:**

 _So far away, I wish you were here_

 _Before it's too late this could all disappear_

 **Puck & Quinn:**

 _Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

 _With you by my side, I will fight and defend_

 _I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

 **All:**

 _Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you can say_

 _Nothing you can do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So, keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 **Finn & Rachel: **

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

 _Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

 _Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 **All:**

 _La da da da, la da da da_

 _La da da da da da da da da..._

 _Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you can say_

 _Nothing you can do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So, keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Ahh, ahh..._

 _Keep holding on_

 _Ahh, ahh..._

 _Keep holding on_

 _There's nothing you can say_

 _Nothing you can do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So, keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…_

 **I hope you liked that. Please review and tell me your thoughts and tell me what I could change or if you would like more scenes between two characters, each chapter I want to have at least one scene building friendships. If you are a Kurt fan the next chapter is all about him. There is also a quick appearance of Blaine Warbler. Though sorry we won't join the story till later. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


End file.
